


The Moment Has Come and Gone

by Bookworm1998



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1998/pseuds/Bookworm1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot based off of what I wished happened in the Doctor Who 50th anniversary special. What would have happened if the Tenth Doctor had seen the Interface of the Moment? Rated M to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Has Come and Gone

“Did you say Bad Wolf?” he says. You can hear the hope, the bewilderment, and the surprise in his voice, but you can also hear the pain of a life long behind him. His question goes unanswered by his younger self. He thinks he can hear a twinkling of laughter, _Rose’s_ laughter behind him. “But that’s not possible,” he whispers. He turns around, but he is not able to see anything. A figure slowly fades into existence before him.

“Hello,” the apparition says. “Did you miss me?”

“Rose?” he says, his voice breaking.

“Yes. It’s me.” She said, grinning from ear to ear, her tongue sticking out in the way that the Doctor so adored. He says nothing, but steps forward and envelops her into his arms. He leans down and kisses her softly.

“I thought I would never see you again,” he says, and his voice trembles.

“I can’t stay for long,” she answers. “Ripping a hole in space and time and all that. I only have two, maybe three hours.”

“That’s more than enough time for me to tell you something that I should’ve said a long time ago.”

“Yes Doctor?” she says in a tone of voice that tells him she knows exactly what he is going to say.

“Rose Tyler, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I first took your hand in mine and told you to run. When I regenerated, that love for you only intensified. You changed me. When we first met, I had been born from war. You took that war torn man, and fixed him. I love you Rose Tyler, never forget that.”

“Oh, Doctor, I love you, too.” She breathes out, her words washing over the Doctor in a warm glow. This time when they kiss, it’s unrestrained. They know they only have moments before she must go. He pulls away from her slowly, and takes her hand.

“Run,” he simply states, and pulls her along into the TARDIS. The door opens with a groan that is familiar to her, and oh so welcome. He goes straight to the console, flips some switches, and they dematerialize.  “We’re just in the vortex, we shouldn’t get any nasty surprises here,” He says happily.

Hand in hand, they head to Rose’s old room. He takes off his overcoat and suit jacket, and kisses her with all of his pent up passion. She grasps his tie and pulls him closer to her body. He lays her down gently.  Moments pass, and they are lying with each other, skin to skin, mouth to mouth, overwhelmed with sensation.

Their passion builds, and they grip each other, making as much contact as they possibly can. They both let out a gasp as they reach the pinnacle together, and they relax. She lays in his arms as they both relive what they just experienced. “Doctor,” she says quietly.

“Rose,” he sighs out.

                “Thank you, for everything,” she mumbled. She covers his lips with hers for one last time, before slowly fading out of his arms.

                Tears roll down his face. She is gone, forever he realizes. She is never coming back. He isn’t sure if what just happened will make it easier for him to move on, or infinitely harder. He got his closure, but he also lost his love.

                The Interface sobs to herself. She might not be the actual Rose Tyler, but she feels all of her emotions as if they were her own. She knows that she did the right thing in giving the Doctor those last few moments, but she can’t help but mourn all of the possibilities that will never be. She can see all the possible timelines, including ones where Rose and the Doctor are together and happy. Unfortunately, she realizes that that cannot be.  The Moment has come and gone. 


End file.
